


Feet—100 Words

by Nikki66



Category: Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki66/pseuds/Nikki66
Summary: Who knew?





	Feet—100 Words

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers "Perfect 100" collection.  
> Exactly 100 words, based on a given theme. This week: Feet.

"Venhedis! Have a care!"

"Hold still. I can't heal this until all the glass is out of your foot."

"Who throws a potion vial into the middle of melee?"

"Everyone chucks their vials in battle, elf. I can't believe you can even feel this, your soles are so thick." 

Anders ran his fingers down the sole in question, feeling for glass. Fenris squirmed with a snort. 

"You're ticklish!"

"I am not ticklish. Just heal my foot."

Anders stroked the foot again as healing magic flared. Fenris snorted a laugh, then scowled.

"You will speak of this to no one, mage."


End file.
